


Stars & Chocolate

by RageKiss



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 14:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageKiss/pseuds/RageKiss
Summary: Mei’s been working hard, and Junkrat decides to make her a little Valentine’s surprise to cheer her up.(This is my gift to Purplefictionmom for the Meihemfanbook‘s Valentine’s gift exchange on Tumblr! I hope you like it! <3)





	Stars & Chocolate

For nearly a week, Mei kept herself locked in her lab, living off coffee and microwavable soups and sleeping on the lumpy sofa wedged between the storage cabinets. The invitation to speak at an international conference on climate change with its date circled in red highlighter remained pinned next to her calendar. With that date looming ever closer, Mei felt more woefully under-prepared than ever as she sifted through the data collected from Ecopoint: Antarctica while she had been in cryostasis.

The columns of numbers and graphed pinpoints began to blur as Mei struggled to condense the complex information into easily digestible Powerpoint slides and charts. The notecards with her speech sat scribbled on beside her as she stared at her computer screens, trying to ignore the growing pile of crumpled and torn notes of discarded ideas in her recycle bin. She removed her glasses and cleaned them with the hem of her shirt as if that would relieve the pounding headache that had taken up residence between her temples.

A metallic knock at the lab door made her wince, and she called out, “Please, come back later.”

After a few seconds, the knock came again, a little faster this time but just as softly. With a sigh, Mei pushed away from her desk and winced as she stood, feeling a twinge in her back from being seated for so long. Mei’s walk between her desk and the door felt like a marathon as just how exhausted she truly was set in, and she decided a break was in order.

Tapping the release for the door, Mei prepared for Winston or Angela to be on the other side, warning her about the dangers of overworking herself or about the importance of maintaining workplace ergonomics. However, there was no one waiting for her when the door slid open; there were only several crudely cut paper stars taped above her doorway and infinitely more strewn on the floor, leading down the hall.

Following the trail, she rounded the corner to see that it continued, a milky way of white and yellow-lined stars that lead her into the base’s small kitchenette. After keeping her eyes on the floor for so long, Mei looked up to see a little mountain of the cut-outs piled on the table, and behind the pile stood Junkrat, grinning like a loon.

Mei sighed. “Jamison, what are—“

“Happy Valentine’s!” He tossed a few of the paper stars in her direction, his nose crinkling as he giggled.

Reaching out, Junkrat took her hand and then led her to the table. As he held out her chair for her, Mei sat out of confusion over what else to do. She could never quite figure Junkrat out.

“Now, you just sit there, Snowflake, ‘cause I’ve got a treat for me best gal!”

It was then that she noticed that Junkrat had exchanged his typical soot-laced shorts for Overwatch-issued gym wear – a simple white t-shirt and dark blue sweatpants that barely clung to his skinny frame. He looked showered and groomed for once as he bustled around at the kitchen counter.

“Ya know, Chinese Valentine’s is bloomin’ weird. Read about on the Google. Something about stars and a cow and clouds! I just picked the stars ‘cause they seemed nice. Though I don’t think Angela’s going to be happy that I used all that paper out of the supply closest,” he rambled, laughing to himself.

A sweet, chocolate-y aroma hung in the air, making Mei’s stomach grumble. She only managed to catch half of what he was saying due to being distracted by hunger.

“A cow? You mean, the Qixi Festival?”

“Yeah! That’s the ticket!”

“Jamison, that’s in August,” Mei sighed again, feeling her headache returning.

“Details, details.” Junkrat placed a plate of chocolate chip cookies in front of her. The cookies were vaguely heart-shaped but mostly little blobs. “Enjoy, ducks!”

“You... You baked these?” Mei was more than dubious about putting anything that Junkrat made in her mouth.

“Yeah! Me mum’s secret recipe, straight from the cookie dough tube!” Junkrat grinned, looking quite proud of himself. 

Mei let herself smile, relaxing slightly. It was hard to resist how cute he was when he was being earnest, especially since he had gone through some effort to make her a surprise.

_Besides_ , she thought, _death by chocolate isn’t such a bad way to go._

Slowly biting into the cookie, Mei’s eyes widened. It was good. Perhaps it was because she was so hungry, but that cookie seemed like the best she had ever tasted. When she took a second cookie-heart from the plate, Junkrat gave a happy cackle and pranced around the kitchen for a moment, making her laugh.

Mei assured him, “These are really tasty.”

“Yeah? Good to know I have a helpful skill!” Junkrat grinned, so chuffed that he had done something correct for a change. “Well, even a broken clock is right twice a day, right?”

Mei held out a cookie to him, letting him take a bite. “Thank you, Jamison.”

 


End file.
